La mémoire d'un coeur
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: A la suite d'une mission qui s'est mal tourné, Kakashi perd la mémoire. Naruto va faire en sorte de l'aider à la retrouver. Mais...est-ce une bonne idée ?
1. Prologue

**AU où Kakashi n'est pas tout de suite élu Hokage à la suite de la 4eme guerre Ninja, où Sasuke ne part pas en exil.**

**PROLOGUE**

Une mission toute simple pour la nouvelle équipe 7 fraichement reconstituée a fini dans une condition déplorable.

Kakashi, jonin en chef de l'équipe, dirigeait les opérations et lui-même si on lui avait dit que sa mission finirait ainsi, il lui aurait ri au nez. Cela consistait uniquement à envoyer des traités de paix aux petits Pays et à la faire signer pour éviter d'autres débordements et Tsunade, afin de préparer Kakashi à sa prochaine fonction, avait décidé de reprendre l'équipe 7 pour cette mission, surtout que les quatre shinobis avaient désormais une énorme influence dans le monde ninja et personne n'oserait leur refuser le traité de paix.

Ils auraient pu rentrer au village sans aucuns soucis mais c'était sans compter l'intervention des shinobis rénégats, encore persuadés que les principes de l'Akatsuki allaient purifier le monde. Une cinquantaine d'entre eux avaient pris en embuscade l'équipe 7 à l'entrée du pays de feu.

Malgré le pouvoir de Kyubi et celui de Susanoo, ils s'avéraient que ceux-là étaient aux mêmes niveaux que les anciens Akatsukis, intelligents, bornés et puissants. C'est avec difficulté que Sasuke et Naruto se débarrassèrent d'eux. Kakashi et Sakura étaient allés de l'avant, l'ordre qu'avait reçu en secret les trois jeunes ninjas étaient de protéger Kakashi, quoiqu'il arrive, car il était le futur Hokage, chose que le concerné ignorait.

Alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber et semblait vouloir obstruer la vision des deux ninjas, Sakura proposa à Kakashi de se poser dans une caverne cachée et d'attendre la venue de Sasuke et Sakura.

Grâce aux dons de Kyubi, Naruto put ainsi diriger Sasuke vers la cachette.

XXX

« -Nous avons pu les éliminer, mais je crains que d'autres ne soient aussi à notre poursuite. » Déclara-Sasuke en s'asseyant auprès du feu qu'avait allumé Sakura.

« -Pourquoi continue-t-il à faire ça ? La guerre est terminée, marmonna Naruto en serrant les poings.

-Malheureusement en ce monde, des personnes seront toujours persuadés qu'ils agissent pour le bien alors qu'ils font l'inverse de leurs préceptes, fit Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune blond, cependant nous ne faisons que notre mieux pour tendre à cet idéal que nous espérons.

Naruto se détendit, curieusement les paroles de son sensei le calmèrent.

-Demain matin, Kakashi vous partirait devant nous, Sakura, tu iras avec Naruto dans une autre direction afin de les semer et…Commença Sasuke.

-Hum, toussa Kakashi en coupant la parole à l'Uchiha, jusqu'ici je suis encore Jounin en chef.

-Vous n'avez plus de sharingan, vous êtes aussi le plus faible d'entre nous et vous serez Hokage dans quelques semaines, autant vous dire que vous allez uniquement nous ralentir, si vous êtes avec nous…c'est pour ça que vous devriez partir devant nous et rejoindre au plus vite le village. »

Sakura fut médusé des paroles aussi osés de son petit ami, mais ne dit rien car elle savait que dans le fond Sasuke avait raison. Kakashi, lui, fut tellement choqué qu'il se tourna vers Naruto afin d'espérer sans doute que le jeune blond protesterait. Mais il n'en fit rien, il hocha simplement la tête.

« -Il a raison, Kakashi, vous ne nous serez aucune utilité. »

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était ninja, Kakashi se sentit terriblement faible et vulnérable.

XXX

**Le lendemain**

Sakura et Naruto avaient fini par se séparer, sachant que leur sensei ne risquait plus rien, ils purent affronter leurs poursuiveurs. Tandis que Sasuke assurait l'arrière.

Naruto, sans vraiment le savoir comment, avait fini par se retrouver en bas d'une falaise, qui d'après les dires de Kyubi dans son intérieur étaient un peu trop dangereuses pour un combat entre shinobis. Mais il était encerclé et son seul moyen était de tous les éliminer. Il activa le mode Kyubi et s'élança, les affrontant tous en même temps.

Cela ne dura fort heureusement pas longtemps et il put rapidement reprendre une apparence normale.

« -**Je crois que j'ai perdu un peu de puissance, marmonna Kurama. **

Naruto ricana, il évitait d'utiliser le renard pour de simples combats, ce qui embêtait celui-ci qui considérait que cela le rouillait.

« -Ne t'en fais pas je suis qu'un jour, on aura des adversaires dignes de Madara. »

Le démon eut un grognement amusé, puis se figea.

« -**NARUTO ! Hurla-t-il. **

Le jeune blond avait cependant réagi trop tard, la terre à ses pieds se rua sur lui, l'entourant et formant ainsi une prison de terre contre son corps.

« -MERDE ! » Se maudit-il.

Un bruit comparable à un tremblement sismique s'entendit en haut de la falaise. Il leva les yeux et vit un ninja qui avait activé un jutsu en signant des mudras. Naruto comprit rapidement qu'un déboulement allait s'abattre sur lui. Il tenta vainement de se libérer mais sans ses mains, il ne pouvait même pas faire de techniques.

« -SHINDEN ! »

Un éclair violet passa sous ses yeux et cassa une partie de sa prison. Une tête aux cheveux argentés s'était transposée devant lui, détruisant grâce à son éclair, le mur de terre qui bloquait Naruto. Celui-ci ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi Kakashi était là, tentant de sortir au plus vite de là, car des immenses pierres commençaient à arriver vers eux.

Libéré, Naruto sentit alors que c'était trop tard et était prêt à activer le mode Kyubi pour les protéger du déboulement. Mais Kakashi posa une main sur son torse et signa les mudras inverses d'invocation.

« -Technique, retour d'invocation »

« -Quoi …. » souffla Naruto lorsqu'il comprit trop tard les intentions de son sensei.

XXX

Deux secondes après, Naruto se retrouva à 1km de là où il devait se trouver normalement. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que Kakashi n'était pas à ses côtés. Il regarda ses pieds et remarqua alors un parchemin d'invocation…une technique de Kakashi, qui consistait à envoyer n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, là où le parchemin était posé. Ce qui voulait dire…

« -Non, murmura Naruto saisissant avec horreur ce que venait faire son sensei.

Il réactiva le mode Kyubi et se précipita vers le lieu du désastre.

XXX

Essoufflé, causé surtout par la panique et l'angoisse, Naruto regarda la scène d'horreur. La plaine qu'il y avait autrefois a totalement été recouvert de pierres. En haut de la falaise, il n'y avait plus personne.

« -Kurama, sort de là et débarrasse moi de cette merde, déclara Naruto.

**« -comme tu voudras. »**

Le renard, habituellement, aurait plaisanté mais il avait lu dans les pensées de Naruto, inquiet du sort de son sensei. Il prit alors sa forme naturelle, prenant la place du jeune Uzumaki et se mit au travail. Prenant un par un, chaque rocher, creusant à la recherche du moindre signe de Kakashi sensei. Kurama sentit alors les chakras de Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient vers eux et prévint Naruto à l'avance.

Puis sous un amas de pierres, la main du célèbre ninja copieur devinant alors son corps enseveli.

« -Kurama ! » S'exclama Naruto à l'intérieur du renard.

Ce dernier n'avait pas attendu une seconde et s'était rapidement débarrassé de pierres meurtrières. Puis Naruto put reprendre sa forme pour vérifier l'état de Kakashi. Le corps de l'argenté était sur le dos et semblait sans vie. Du sang coulait de son front, de ses mains, la poussière avait rendu ces cheveux encore plus gris. Son bandeau frontal avait disparu.

Le jeune blond déglutit et essaya de réveiller le shinobi plus agé. Mais en vain, aucune réponse. Jamais Naruto ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Comment cela a pu arriver, pourquoi Kakashi n'avait-il pas écouté leurs consignes ?

« -Kakashi, je vous en prie… »

Il posa une main sur le torse et tenta d'activer son chakra médical.

« - **Naruto, il est encore en vie, le rassura Kyubi, mais il faut que Sakura pratique les premiers secours. »**

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que Sasuke et Sakura apparurent au coté de Naruto. Le jeune Uchiha posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à reculer, tandis que Sakura se pencha sur le corps de Kakashi et activa son jutsu médical sans un mot.

Les trois ninjas, malgré le silence, avaient tous le cœur inquiet pour leur sensei.

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard, Konoha**

Une brise légère effleura ses cheveux, il faisait froid et il avait pourtant chaud. Le bruit des feuilles et de personnes qui parlaient l'incitèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Un plafond blanc se dévoila, une odeur d'alcool et de javel irritaient son nez. Quelque chose le gênait au niveau de son nez et de sa bouche. De sa main droite, il tâtonna son visage. Il avait un tissu qui cachait son visage….Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était bandé autour de la tête.

Il se redressa et remarqua alors que son bras gauche était perfusé. II était à l'hôpital. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment est-il arrivé là ?

Il s'apprêta alors à enlever le masque sur son visage mais des voix se rapprochèrent de sa chambre, le stoppant dans son élan. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer alors une femme blonde, suivie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, d'un blond et d'un brun. A sa vue, les quatre personnes eurent un temps d'arrêt.

« -Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes réveillés ! S'écria le blond en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à l'enlacer, mais il se recula soudaine, effrayé, échappant à l'embrassade.

« -Je….Qui êtes-vous ? »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amnésie

Jamais, Naruto n'avait ressenti un frisson d'horreur quand il entendit les mots traversés des lèvres de son sensei. Il se tourna vers Tsunade qui prit sa place, le laissant de coté, en retrait. Elle jeta ensuite un regard qui semblait vouloir dire aux trois jeunes gens de ne pas intervenir.

« -Je suis Tsunade, Hokage et médecin ninja, je suis ici pour m'occuper de vous. Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? » Engagea-t-elle alors d'un ton très professionnel qui surprit Sakura, car elle n'avait jamais Tsunade lorsqu'elle parlait à Kakashi.

« -Je...Non... »

« - Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, d'abord, incita Tsunade.

-Je... »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent terrifié et tremblant, il mit ses mains sur sa tête comme pris d'un mal.

« -Je...ne sais...pas...qui je suis...Balbutie-t-il terrifié, je me souviens de rien... »

Sa respiration devint trop rapide au gout de Tsunade, qui comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

« -Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons vous aider à retrouver la mémoire, lui dit-elle en lui prenant les deux mains, respirez bien, inspirez par le nez et expirez par la bouche. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et obéit, malgré les larmes qui glissaient de ses joues. Il fit alors quelque chose qui surprirent tout le monde. Il enleva son masque pour mieux respirer.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke rougirent à la vue du visage de Kakashi. Il n'était pas du tout comme dans leur imagination, sa peau était lisse, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et un grain de beauté était situé sous le côté droit de celles-ci. En fait, Kakashi avait un visage qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Sasuke, c'est du moins ce que se disait Sakura.

Tsunade, elle, avait vu déjà son visage et n'en fut donc pas choqué, mais elle s'inquiétait profondément sur l'état psychique de son shinobi favori. Si ce dernier avait rejeté son masque, c'est qu'il avait définitivement perdu la mémoire.

xxxxxxxxx

« - Kakashi Hatake a perdu la mémoire, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est être patient, déclara Tsunade dans le bureau du Hokage après avoir rassemblé tous les amis proches du ninja concerné, c'est pourquoi vous ne devez en aucun cas le brusquer, ni l'obliger à se souvenir de quoique ce soit, à sa sortie d'hopital, il séjournera un temps avec Naruto, mais je vous demande à tous d'être patient et de l'aider à récupérer. Bien, vous pouvez rompre. »

Certains quittèrent le bureau, mais seul Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Gai étaient restés. Gai était toujours en fauteuil et avait prié Tenten et Lee de l'attendre dehors.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tsunade, pourquoi Kakashi ne viendrait pas chez moi ? Demanda –t-il alors la voix enrouée qui prouvait qu'il avait pleuré.

« -Gai, on en a déjà discuté, ton état ne me permet pas de le prendre sous ton toit...

-Mais...

-Gai, ça suffit, pour le bien de Kakashi, j'ai décidé que Naruto soit son aidant en attendant que l'on trouve un projet adéquat pour lui.

\- Gai-Sensei, je sais que vous auriez voulu vous occuper de Kakashi, fit Naruto d'un ton triste, mais j'ai...une part de responsabilité, c'est en partie de ma faute, si c'est arrivé.

-Ne dis pas ça, Naruto, intervint Sakura, nous sommes tous fautives, nous aurions du l'écouter, mais...

\- Nous avions surestimé notre force en négligeant le travail d'équipe, chose que Kakashi tenait à cœur, continua Sasuke à la grande surprise de tous.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il baissa les yeux, puis enfin, soupira et leva la tête vers Tsunade.

« -C'est moi qui aie incité Kakashi à s'écarter de nous et à rejoindre avant nous le village, je pensais que ainsi, il ne risquait rien, vous nous aviez dit que sa vie ne devait pas être mis en danger, quoiqu'il arrivait, hors...je ne pensais pas que il reviendrait vers nous...

-Sasuke, c'était une erreur d'avoir pris le commandement sans le consentement du capitaine, coupa Tsunade, et j'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus, mais Kakashi a semble-t-il fait le bon choix car à l'heure qu'il est, Naruto, tu aurais été à sa place. »

Le jeune Uzumaki ne répondit pas, car elle avait sans doute raison. Ils étaient tous conscients d'avoir été trop confiant et Kakashi a fini par en pâtir. Qu'a ressenti l'homme aux cheveux d'argent lorsque ils lui ont dit qu'il était inutile et qu'il ne devait pas rester avec eux ? Ils ne pourront jamais le savoir, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'est que Kakashi a sans doute souffert de cet abandon et que bien malgré tout, il a priorisé son équipe, au péril de sa vie.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Kakashi Hatake. C'était son nom. Le Hokage lui avait dit qu'il avait été ninja et qu'il avait eu un accident lors d'une mission qui lui a causé la perte de sa mémoire. Elle lui avait dit que sa mémoire reviendrait, mais sans doute pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait c'était sa santé physique et mentale. Il avait accepté de suivre le programme pour sa perte de mémoire et son premier engagement était d'emménagé avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital et les médecins ont enfin autorisé sa sortie. Il n'était pas loin de midi quand son accompagnant blond arriva pour venir le chercher. Il avait souvent vu Naruto le rendre visite mais généralement, il venait pour savoir s'il allait bien et ne poser pas trop de questions. Kakashi avait donc comprit qu'il devait sans doute connaître le jeune homme, mais sa mémoire ne lui donna aucun indice.

« -Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei, le salua Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux, comment allez-vous ? »

Kakashi se leva et lui rendit son sourire, qui fit rougir le blond.

« -Je vais bien, merci, Uzumaki-san. »

Naruto se figea face à son interpellation mais ne dit rien. Il attrapa le seul sac appartenant à Kakashi et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital après avoir signé quelques papiers et reçu les dernières recommandations et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement que Tsunade avait expressément réservé pour les deux hommes.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence assez lourd. En réalité, Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à admettre que son sensei ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait espéré chaque jour en venant à l'hôpital que l'homme se rappelait de quelque chose, d'une image, d'un nom, d'un souvenir, mais rien. La mémoire de Kakashi était fermée. De plus, Kakashi avait désormais des manières qui n'avaient pas avant. Il ne cachait plus son masque, il n'était plus nonchalant, ne lisait plus de livres érotiques et était beaucoup trop gentil. Sakura avait même fait remarquer qu'il était devenu l'inverse de ce que Kakashi était auparavant. Comme si un autre Kakashi avait pris place.

Cela insupportait Naruto, mais il devait garder ça pour lui, et espérer que son sensei redevienne comme avant.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, situé dans un quartier assez calme. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit que tout était à porter de main, il y avait une épicerie, une librairie et même un parc non loin. Tsunade avait donc pensé à tout pour Kakashi, afin que celui-ci puisse trouver rapidement ce dont il a besoin sans se perdre.

Naruto se figea quand il se rendit compte que l'autre homme n'était pas là.

« -Merde ! » marmonna-t-il en retournant sur ses pas. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser derrière.

Fort heureusement, Kakashi n'était pas loin. Il s'était accoudé à un muret et semblait à bout de souffle. Il avait du mal à marcher, ce qui avait sans doute causé la perte de vue. Naruto se précipita à lui.

« -Kakashi-sensei ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je...oui...je suis juste un peu fatigué... » S'essouffla-t-il.

Tsunade avait prévenu Naruto qu'à cause de sa perte de mémoire, tout son réseau de chakra était perturbé et mal distribué, ce qui allait causer chez Kakashi une certaine difficulté pour les efforts physiques, du moins au début.

Naruto s'apprêta à l'aider quand il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que Kakashi faisait presque sa taille...ou du moins, il était désormais à la même hauteur que son sensei. Habituellement, il aurait taquiné Kakashi en lui disant qu'il était plus grand que lui, mais la tristesse l'envahit et au lieu de l'aider à marcher, Naruto le porta comme une mariée et se dirigea vers l'appartement.

« -Uzumaki-san...Que...Balbutie Kakashi surpris que le jeune blond prenne cette initiative.

-Plus vite nous arrivons, plus vite vous pourriez vous reposer. » Dit-il seulement.

XXX

L'appartement était simple, constituée d'une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et deux chambres. Naruto laissa la plus grande chambre pour Kakashi et l'y déposa après lui avoir donné les médicaments.

« -Il faut vraiment que je dorme ? Demanda l'argenté avec un regard qui rendit mal à l'aise Naruto.

-Oui, je vais faire quelques courses, reposez-vous, Kakashi-sensei.

-Attend, fit-il en le stoppant avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, pourquoi tu m'appelles « sensei » ?

-Je...Parce que vous ressemblez à mon sensei, répondit Naruto avant de refermer la porte.

Il espérait qu'avec ces paroles, un souvenir revint à sa mémoire, même si la chance était minime.

Naruto avait encore du mal à fixer le visage de son sensei, tellement sa beauté qu'il avait cachée pendant toutes ses années le troublait. Maudit soit-il, pourquoi il avait fallu que Tsunade jette son dévolu sur lui pour s'occuper de Kakashi.

« -Il faut qu'il ait quelqu'un de proche pour le soutenir et tu es le seul qui regroupe mes attentes. Tu es le seul qui connait Kakashi en dehors de Gai. » Avait-elle dit comme justification.

Il n'en était pas certain, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui. Même si la dernière guerre lui avait fait apprendre pas mal de choses sur le passé de son sensei, il y avait toujours des ombres qui planaient sur Kakashi.

Il soupira et alla à la cuisine pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait. Tsunade lui avait assuré que l'alimentation avait été d'avance acheté, tout leur était fourni. Mais il n'y avait pas de ramens.

« -J'en étais sûr ! S'écria Naruto en notant que son plat préféré n'y était pas.

Il sortit pour en acheter. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans en manger.

...

Lorsque Naruto rentra enfin à l'appartement, il était vers 19h. En effet, il s'avérait que l'épicerie à coté avait eu une rupture de stock, il était allé dans d'autres épiceries et entre temps, il donnait des nouvelles aux camarades et amis de Kakashi, en plus de cela, Tsunade lui avait demandé de faire un rapport à 17h tous les jours concernant l'état de santé du patient amnésique.

Une odeur de curry chatouillait les narines de Naruto quand il s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement. Sceptique, il y entra comme s'il s'attendait à un ennemi...mais ce n'était que Kakashi qui préparait à manger. Naruto déglutit, l'eau à la bouche.

L'amnésique remarqua alors le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu chavirer n'importe qui.

« -Comme je ne savais pas quand vous alliez revenir, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire la cuisine. Dit-il sur un ton gêné.

La table à manger était déjà faite et Kakashi n'attendait plus que servir.

« -Je...J'ignorai que vous saviez faire la cuisine, nota Naruto en prenant place.

-Je l'ignorai aussi, mais j'ai eu une envie soudaine de cuisiner.

-Vous vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien ?

-Non, je suppose que c'est comme l'écriture, j'ai certainement appris la cuisine pour que ça en devienne naturel. »

Naruto ne dit rien, un peu déçu qu'aucun souvenir ne lui soit revenu. Kakashi lui servit le plat de curry. C'était rare qu'on lui prépare des plats, généralement, c'était Iruka pour de grandes occasions, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être en couple avec son sensei...Il secoua sa tête pour effacer cet idée quelque peu étrange et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette.

Il s'avérait que c'était délicieux, même meilleur que ce qu'Iruka avait pu lui préparer. C'était tellement bon, qu'il finit son assiette en moins de deux. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, Kakashi le regarda légèrement amusé et surpris.

« -Vous avez aimé ? S'enquit-il.

-Ah ah ah, je crois bien que oui, avoua Naruto les joues roses.

-J'en ai encore si vous voulez. »

Naruto ne dit pas non et lui tendit son assiette. Peut-être que sa nouvelle vie avec Kakashi aurait des cotés agréables.


	3. chapitre 2 : La folie de Naruto

« -Le village est magnifique, s'égaya Kakashi en observant Konoha.

Naruto l'avait emmené sur les rochers des Hokage et jamais il n'avait pu observer le visage aussi éclairé et enthousiaste de son professeur.

« -C'est mon endroit préféré, lui informa-t-il.

-Et bien je comprends pourquoi, rit doucement Kakashi. Ce qui causa à nouveau un léger rougissement chez Naruto.

-Un jour, mon visage sera aussi ici et on pourra dire que je contemplerai à jamais ce paysage.

-Tu veux devenir Hokage ?

-Oui. »

_D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous aurez du le devenir. _Aurait-il envie de dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il préféra continuer d'observer les différentes expressions faciales que son sensei amnésique avaient cachées durant ces nombreuses années.

« -Eh bien j'espère que ton rêve se réalisera. » Dit Kakashi en esquissant un sourire qui fit fondre Naruto.

« -Bordel, il est trop pur ton sensei, marmonna Kyubi.

« -Que…mais de quoi tu te mêles, Kurama ! S'exclama intérieurement Naruto.

-J'ai le droit de commenter !

-Non ! Retournes dormir ! »

Kurama partit en laissant échapper des grognements, qui amusèrent Naruto. Puis ce dernier reporta son attention sur le ninja amnésique qui semblait respirer le bon air et apprécier le vent qui le décoiffait.

Pendant un instant, Naruto aurait aimé que le vrai Kakashi soit ici avec lui, mais son cœur se serra quand le visage, qui n'était plus masqué, de l'argenté croisa son regard.

XXX

De la fièvre.

A deux heures du matin, brutalement, Kakashi avait une montée de fièvres. Naruto s'était précipité dans la réserve médicale que Sakura avait laissé au cas où pour lui faire avaler des médicaments. C'était assez courant que Kakashi ait des fièvres liées à sa défense immunitaire fragile, causé par l'instabilité de son chakra. Tsunade avait prévenu Naruto et même malgré cela, il paniquait toujours.

Après lui avoir donné les médicaments qu'il fallait, Naruto resta à son chevet observant son ancien sensei qui respirait rapidement. Une serviette mouillée avait été posé sur son front. L'Uzumaki avait cru que comprendre que cela permettait de soulager le malade.

« -Naru…to…murmura Kakashi.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha attentif.

« -Tu ne… m'en veux pas ? Souffla l'argenté les yeux à demi-fermés.

-De quoi voulez-vous que je veux.

-D'avoir tout le temps ces fièvres…souffla Kakashi.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est tout à fait normal, Sakura-chan et Oba-chan l'ont prévenu.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en se détendant et soupira doucement, puis très rapidement, il s'endormit. Sa respiration devint plus régulièrement et le calme de la chambre était revenu.

Naruto put souffler rassuré. De sa main, il tâtonna la joue et le front du malade. La fièvre avait diminué. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant…jamais il n'avait cru devoir le faire pour son sensei. Lui qui avait autrefois été le tuteur de trois gamins turbulents.

Il se souvenait le nombre de fois où Kakashi avait dû emmener l'un d'eux à l'hôpital parce que très souvent ils forçaient trop, surtout concernant Sasuke ou Naruto. Ou quand Kakashi venait par surprise chez Naruto pour l'obliger à manger des légumes et repartait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Son Kakashi. Son sensei. L'homme qui lisait des livres érotiques en public. L'homme mystérieux. L'homme qui souffrait en silence de ce passé qui ne cessait de le hanter.

Et pourtant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier de jour en jour le nouveau Kakashi. C'était un autre homme. Ce n'était pas Kakashi, mais une pâle copie qui était l'inverse de ce qu'il était. Naruto avait l'impression de trahir son vrai sensei. Il commençait à l'aimer, à vouloir le protéger, à vouloir rester auprès de lui, pour le restant de ces jours. Mais…ce n'était pas Kakashi.

Naruto n'a jamais été aussi perdu que maintenant.

XXX

« -Naruto ? Est-ce ça va ? » S'enquit Kakashi le regard inquiet lors du diner.

Le jeune blond venait de rentrer de mission et il était épuisé.

« -Oui, ne vous en faites pas, un peu fatigué, soupira-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que l'argenté s'en fasse pour lui, il n'avait nullement besoin de ça pour le moment.

« -Tu devrais aller te coucher, Naruto. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Naruto se leva et alla débarrasser son assiette, ignorant les paroles de son ancien sensei.

« -Naruto, insista Kakashi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, maugréa le jeune blond, d'ailleurs comment s'est passé votre thérapie avec Sakura ? »

L'autre homme cligna des yeux, surpris de ce changement de conversation.

« -Sakura m'a dit que je faisais des progrès concernant le contrôle de mon chakra, d'après elle, les réseaux de mon chakra sont de moins en moins désorganisés, répondit-il.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de souvenirs ? »

Kakashi baissa les yeux. Il savait que Naruto n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il recouvre la mémoire, mais il hocha négativement la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna le blond malgré la déception qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, reprit Kakashi en insistant.

Naruto était en train de nettoyer la vaisselle et ne semblait pas avoir écouté. L'argenté se permit alors de poser une main sur son épaule.

« -Naruto, tu devrais…

-Ne me touchez pas ! » S'écria le jeune homme en le repoussant sauvagement.

D'un coup de main violent et non maitrisé, il gifla involontairement son ainé qui dans la surprise et la force, avait été poussé brutalement contre les armoires de la cuisine. Naruto s'immobilisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste. La joue rouge de Kakashi contrastait avec sa peau habituellement blanche.

« -Je…suis désolé...je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches, s'excusa Kakashi en larmes la main sur sa joue meurtrie. Puis, il quitta la cuisine et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans que Naruto ait pu dire le moindre mot.

Naruto regrettait amèrement son geste, il n'avait pas voulu frapper Kakashi, juste le repousser. C'était partie tout seul. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il s'apprêta à toquer à la porte de son sensei pour s'excuser mais des sanglots retenus et étouffés le dissuadèrent. Ce n'était pas Kakashi. Son vrai Kakashi n'aurait pas pleuré, il lui aurait au contraire réprimandé, voire même l'aurait envoyé à l'autre bout du village.

Cela n'était pas grave. Kakashi s'en remettra.

XXX

Les jours passèrent sans le moindre incident, Naruto était convoqué pour des missions simples et rapides, et pouvait donc être auprès de Kakashi très souvent.

Sakura venait régulièrement s'enquérir de la santé et des progrès que faisaient celui-ci pour le contrôle de son chakra. Durant les entretiens qu'elle avait pu avoir en compagnie de Tsunade, elles remarquèrent que Kakashi ne se destinait pas à devenir shinobis, il n'avait pas l'envie d'être ninja et cela se voyait quand Sasuke, lors de ses temps libres, l'emmenait se promener le village. Le rapport de Sasuke étant plus précis que celui de Naruto, l'Uchiha avait remarqué que Kakashi était doux et très polie envers les habitants du village, il n'hésitait pas à discuter avec certains et son charme avait conquis tous ceux qui avaient pu croiser son chemin. En définitif, Kakashi était loin d'être l'homme discret et réservé. Il avait même acquis une petite réputation au sein du village. Kakashi ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout que son visage désormais était à la vue de tous.

Cependant, plus les semaines passaient et plus Naruto ressentait une frustration grandissante liée à l'évolution mémorielle de Kakashi. Aucun souvenir n'avait resurgit de sa mémoire et malgré tous les efforts que l'équipe médicale avait fourni pour aider le ninja amnésique à retrouver la mémoire, il n'y avait aucune évolution. Cela rendait Naruto de plus en plus irritable. Sakura et Tsunade avaient beau lui dire que cela pouvait prendre des années, le jeune Uzumaki n'écoutait plus.

« -Ce n'est pas Kakashi, c'est un autre homme que je vois tous les jours ! Avait-il hurlé pendant le briefing, j'aimerai qu'il revienne ! Kakashi n'est pas…cette personne…

-Calme toi, Naruto, cingla Tsunade, je te comprends parfaitement mais nous pourrions rien n'y faire, ce n'est pas de sa faute si sa mémoire reste bloquée. En plus, nous ne pouvons lui faire d'électrochoc au risque de perturber sa santé mentale.

-Alors que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Attendre. Naruto. Juste attendre et faire de son mieux. »

Ce soir-là, Naruto rentrait le cœur en miette car aucune solution ne pouvait ramener son sensei. D'un côté, il était là sans être là. Mort mais vivant. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Ce n'était pas Kakashi.

« -Eh, gamin, ce n'est certes pas la version que tu connais de Kakashi, mais c'est bien lui, intervint Kurama dans ces pensées.

-Tais-toi, je connais Kakashi, ce n'est pas lui, ça ne peut être lui.

-Tsss, je t'ai jamais vu aussi borné, est-ce pour cela que…

-La ferme, Kurama.

-Comme tu voudras, mais ne reviens pas vers moi si jamais tu as besoin d'aides. »

Naruto soupira, c'était un peu énervant d'avoir un renard à neuf qui pouvait lire ces pensées.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, Kakashi attendait comme à son habitude avec des plats préparés qui faisaient toujours un effet chez Naruto, mais ce soir-là, Naruto n'avait pas le cœur à apprécier ces instants.

« -Je t'ai préparé des ramens faits maison, dit Kakashi en rompant le silence assez embarrassant.

Naruto s'était machinalement assis à sa place habituelle. Kakashi était en face de lui, l'air inquiet et interrogateur devant ce mutisme inhabituel. Il observa le bol dans lequel se trouver son plat préféré. Puis jeta un œil à Kakashi. Son visage, son expression, son nouveau style vestimentaire, son sourire si chaleureux et agréable, ces attentions et ces plats pour Naruto…Rien n'était Kakashi. Il devait supporter ce Kakashi, ce faux Kakashi, ce Kakashi sans mémoire, ce Kakashi qui était gentil et tendre avec tout le monde.

Brusquement Naruto jeta son bol à terre, sous le regard choqué de Kakashi. Puis il fit tomber la table, envahi par la rage.

« -Na…ru..to ? Bredouilla l'argenté en se levant craintif.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez de rien ! Hurla Naruto en colère, souvenez-vous merde ! Obito ! Rin ! les clochettes ! Mon père ! »

Enervé et agacé, Naruto cria des mots qui lui venaient par la tête pour tenter possiblement de ramener un souvenir de la mémoire de l'argenté. Mais celui-ci recula devant la rage soudaine de l'Uzumaki. Il finit par heurter le mur. Des larmes finirent par couler de ses joues incapables de comprendre en quoi les mots que criaient Naruto avaient un lien avec sa vie d'autrefois.

Le voyant pleurer, Naruto le saisit par le col. _« Kakashi n'aurait jamais pleuré_ ».

« -Qui es-tu bordel ? Je veux que mon sensei revienne ! Tu n'es pas Kakashi ! »

Il le jeta à terre dans ce qui restait de la table à manger, entre les aliments jonchés au sol.

« -Je suis…désolé…pleura l'homme amnésique terrifié et impuissant face à ça.

Naruto se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, incapable de contenir son désespoir face à l'impossibilité de faire revenir son ancien sensei. Kakashi rampa vers la cuisine, voulant s'échapper à tout prix de l'emprise de Naruto. Mais le jeune réceptacle le suivit.

L'argenté amnésique saisit alors la première arme qui lui vint sous la main puis tenta de menacer Naruto.

« -Ne…t'approche…pas, Naruto. » Sanglota-t-il en pointant un couteau de cuisine.

« -Ne me faites pas rire, Kakashi, jamais vous pourriez me tuer…Ricana Naruto qui perdait complètement les esprits.

« -Qui a dit que c'était toi que je voulais tuer, fit Kakashi avec un sourire que Naruto reconnaissait entre milles.

_Ce sourire._

_Ce sourire triste._

_Kakashi-sensei._

Les yeux bleus du blond s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Son esprit se réveilla, le démon à neuf queues grogna comme pour lui dire qu'il avait été idiot d'être aussi aveugle, aussi borné, aussi têtu de ne pas voir que…

« -Si je peux me souvenir de rien et que je te fais souffrir Naruto, il vaut mieux que…je meurs. Ce sera mieux pour nous deux. »

« -Non ! » S'écria Naruto en se précipitant pour l'en empêcher.

Kakashi retourna la lame de son couteau vers son cou.


	4. Chapter 3 : Mon Kakashi

**Note : C'est vraiment la première fois que je me lance dans un NaruKaka. Pour l'instant, je trouve que c'est la fanfiction la plus dure que j'ai eu à écrire. Car je veux absolument garder le coté Vrai Kakashi et Kakashi amnésique. Comme si on avait deux Kakashi. **

* * *

La lame stoppa juste à temps. Le chakra de Kyubi avait réussi à s'étendre rapidement pour empêcher rapidement l'inévitable. Kakashi ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto en mode Kyubi qui était en train de pleurer.

« -Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il, je vous jure…que ce n'était pas mon intention…je ne veux pas vous perdre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. S'il vous plait, pardonnez…moi. »

Tremblant malgré lui, Kakashi se détendit alors et lâcha le couteau, vaincu. Voyant que son ancien sensei avait abandonné toute idée suicidaire, il annula son mode et se précipita pour enlacer Kakashi.

« -Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en versant des larmes, Kakashi, je vous promets que…ça n'arrivera plus, j'étais tellement…

-Je te comprends, Naruto, je ne suis pas le même homme, murmura doucement l'argenté, je suppose que l'homme que j'étais avant n'était pas celui dont je suis aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu aurais aimé que je me rappelle de tout pour qu'on ait la même relation qu'avant…

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Coupa Naruto dans un cri désespéré, je…j'aime l'homme que vous êtes devenu, j'aime tous ce que vous faites, vos plats, vos petites attentions, vos questions, nos discussions le soir, nos promenades, vos inquiétudes, et encore plus, j'aime être auprès de vous, m'occuper de vous, vous protéger, vivre avec vous… »

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa soudainement, il avait lâché ses mots, venant de son intérieur le plus profond. Il était en train de comprendre ce sentiment. Ces sentiments qui le hantaient, qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il était amoureux de cette version de Kakashi et il n'avait pas supporté ça. Il était en colère contre lui-même en fait, de tomber amoureux de son propre sensei alors qu'il n'était plus du tout lui. Il aurait aimé que le Kakashi qui vivait avec lui en ce moment ne soit pas le Kakashi qu'il avait connu. Tout ceci le troublait, mais dorénavant, il ne voulait plus l'abandonner, ni faire souffrir Kakashi à cause de son incapacité à accepter ces sentiments. Il devait lui dire.

« -Je vous aime, Kakashi, je crois bien que…je suis totalement amoureux de vous. »

Les yeux noirs de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent devant cette révélation. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les lèvres du blond se jetèrent sur les siennes, le dévorant de l'intérieur, le faisant gémir de surprise et de choc. Il tenta de repousser le jeune homme mais ce dernier le maintenait fermement, il finit par s'accrocher à sa veste.

Puis quand Naruto s'écarta de lui, il vit que l'argenté était rouge et haleté, inspirant de l'air comme s'il avait couru.

« -Naruto…je…me sens pas…bien… » Souffla-t-il en tombant en avant.

Le blond, stupéfait, attrapa son ancien sensei et posa une main sur son front. De la fièvre.

« -Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en le portant rapidement jusqu'à la chambre.

Le cœur inquiet, il recouvra Kakashi et alla chercher les médicaments nécessaires. Puis il les administra au malade qui peinait à les prendre. Enfin, quand les gélules furent données, Naruto alla nettoyer et remettre en place le salon en attendant la fièvre baisse. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait. Kakashi n'avait plus eu de fièvres depuis un mois.

Tandis qu'il rangeait, il se demanda même si son acte avait causé cela. Il n'avait pas pu se contenir, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, sa confusion à propos…de ces propres sentiments l'ont poussé à faire du mal à la dernière personne sur terre qui ne le méritait pas.

« **-Je crois surtout que tu as failli le tuer**, marmonna Kurama à l'intérieur de lui.

-C'est faux, protesta Naruto même si lui-même savait que sans la fièvre il n'aurait certainement pas.

-**Me fais pas rire, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais t'en prendre à lui à cause de tes nerfs et ton esprit matraqué, ça va pas refaire revenir ces souvenirs….**

-Je n'ai pas voulu…

-**Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mais tu te compliques la vie. Tu as peur que Kakashi retrouve la mémoire, mais tu as aussi peur qu'il ne la retrouve pas et tu agis trop rapidement. La violence ne lui permettra pas de retrouver la mémoire.**

\- Est-ce que c'est mal…que de vouloir qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire ?

**-Ce qui est mal, c'est d'imposer ton point de vue à Kakashi. **

-Comment ça ?

**-Arrête d'agir en fonction de toi, agis en fonction de lui. Tu as été violent tout à l'heure parce que tu voulais qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Et que tu as peur de souffrir si jamais il la retrouve. Mais lui, n'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il souffrait de sa perte de mémoire ? **

-Depuis quand sais-tu autant de choses sur ça ?

**-Idiot je suis dans ta tête. Et si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher l'autre idiot de se suicider, cela te retombait dessus et sur moi, en l'occurence. »**

Naruto rit doucement.

« -Toi aussi, tu l'aimes beaucoup, Kurama.

**-Tsss, parle pour toi. »**

Un gémissement sourd arrêta la conversation avec son démon à queue et Naruto se précipita dans la chambre où le malade argenté se reposait. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le lit, la main à la tête.

« -Non, Kakashi, vous devez vous reposer, vous avez une fièvre, le prévint-t-il en l'aidant à se recoucher.

-Naruto…

-Ne parlez pas, c'est ma faute, je vous ai trop brusqué aujourd'hui et je crois que c'est ce qui a causé votre fièvre. »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais on lui attrapa sa manche. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui peinait à rester éveillé.

« -Je ne veux pas de ce Naruto qui souffre…commença-t-il d'une voix serrée, je ne veux pas te voir triste et torturé…je veux le Naruto qui me parle de ses rêves, de son passé, de ce qu'il préfère faire ou manger…Le Naruto qui sourit à la vie…J'aime ce Naruto. »

Les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki s'agrandirent, ébahi par ces dernières paroles, il n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence, secondé par la respiration de Kakashi, se mit en place.

Puis, Naruto ne tint plus et embrassa Kakashi de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ou était-ce à cause de sa fièvre, l'argenté n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou de protestation. Le plus jeune frissonna de plaisirs mêlés à une envie charnelle empêchée par l'état actuel de son ancien sensei.

Peut-être que Kurama avait raison, peut-être se compliquait-il un peu trop la vie, au lieu de profiter de l'instant présent et de faire ce que son cœur lui dictait, il avait élaboré des scénarios de tout genre et ce au détriment de Kakashi qui subissait ses humeurs alors qu'il n'était pas responsable de ça.

Il mit fin au baiser et caressa tendrement les cheveux argentés.

« - S'il te plait, reste, pria-t-il somnolent. »

Il ferma les yeux et la fatigue mêlée à la fièvre eut raison de lui.

« - Je ne bouge pas d'ici, assura doucement Naruto sachant très bien que l'argenté s'était endormi et ne l'entendrait probablement pas. Il s'assit auprès de Kakashi et après de longues hésitations, il lui prit la main. Si seulement, il pouvait prévoir l'avenir, il pourrait l'anticiper.

Mais son choix était fait, il voulait aimer ce Kakashi, quoiqu'il en coute.

XXX

Quand Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était à son zénith et éclaira doucement sa chambre, à travers les rideaux. Il se redressa, tentant de se remémorer les scènes de la veille. Il avait eu de la fièvre et il y avait Naruto. Son colocataire. Celui qui s'occupe de lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Qui avait souffert en silence à cause de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Peut-être devrait-il faire des efforts pour recouvrer la mémoire ?

_« Je suis totalement amoureux de vous »_

Les souvenirs de ces mots le firent brusquement rougir et il eut des picotements dans le ventre. Naruto l'aimait. Les baisers d'hier soir. Sa confession sous le coup de la fièvre surement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? De base, Naruto était son aidant. Il était jeune, promu à un avenir certain. Alors que lui, Kakashi Hatake, l'amnésique, devait recommencer à zéro, il ne serait qu'un …boulet pour Naruto.

_Pourquoi…avait-il eu besoin de ça ? _

Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était de plus en plus attaché à Naruto. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, son air de satisfaction quand il mangeait ses plats, ça le rendait heureux. C'était l'une des seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas le regarder comme un fantôme du passé. Sauf hier soir...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« -Kakashi, vous êtes réveillé ? Entra Naruto doucement dans sa chambre.

-Oui, je vais me lever, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. » Répondit Kakashi en tentant de cacher son embarras en baissant la tête.

Naruto s'avança à lui prudemment.

« -Je suis encore désolé pour hier, je n'aurai pas du vous faire du mal, je ne sais que faire pour rattraper ça. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux, il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, cela le rassurait, Naruto était impliqué pour lui, même s'il a failli y passer.

« -Je vais…demander à Sakura de me remplacer, j'attendais que vous vous réveillez pour aller la voir. Continua le blond, je ne suis pas apte à …vous soigner. Je vais raconter ce qui s'est passé à Tsunade et je vais sans doute…être sanctionné. »

Kakashi releva la tête, surpris, choqué et sans doute abasourdi par la décision de Naruto. Non, il ne voulait pas que Naruto s'éloigne de lui. Il se sentait bien, à part hier soir…tout allait bien. Naruto était son repère, dans ce brouillard infini depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait cessé d'apprécier la présence de son jeune aidant.

Naruto, affligé, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, voyant que l'autre homme restait silencieux. Mais des doigts attrapèrent sa manche. Il pivota vers Kakashi qui l'avait saisi soudainement. Son regard exprimait une tristesse et une confusion…une expression si rare chez Kakashi auparavant. Et pourtant, cela ne renforçait ses sentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Un Kakashi plus expressif, plus sensible, moins réservé, moins froid.

« -Kakashi…commença Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, déclara l'argenté, je suis bien avec toi, j'ai mes repères avec toi, je suis probablement pas ton sensei, mais…je veux être à tes côtés.

-Je vous ai presque tué…vous êtes prêts à prendre le risque…soupira Naruto dans l'incompréhension.

-Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, assura Kakashi d'un ton déterminé, je sais au fond de moi, que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal.

-Je risque de te blesser, je ne suis pas…

-Je t'aime, bon sang ! » Hurla l'ancien jounin en rougissant.

Naruto se figea, les yeux écarquillés devant la déclaration aussi directe de son sensei amnésique. C'était un autre Kakashi qui lui criait ça, et pourtant, cela réchauffait le cœur de Naruto, cela l'avait détendu. Pendant un instant, dans cet espace qui lui semblait hors du temps, il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre que son sensei, beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus beau (sans le masque), beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus…humain. Invulnérable et attirant.

Le jeune blond rejeta pendant quelques secondes tous les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec son sensei, son entrainement, ses reproches, l'équipe 7…et prit Kakashi dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier se laissa aussi aller, s'accrochant à la veste de Naruto comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte loin de lui.

« -Kakashi…vous vous rendez compte que notre relation est…devenue plus intime. » Souffla Naruto en mettant fin au long baiser.

L'argenté hocha la tête, incertain de ce que Naruto voudrait faire passer.

« -Savez-vous que nous avons une relation qui risque de faire jaser ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Cela ne me gêne pas personnellement, mais toi, tu es plus vieux que moi…

-Sommes-nous obligés de nous afficher devant tout le monde ? S'enquit Kakashi inquiet.

A ces mots, Naruto cligna des yeux, devant le visage innocent de son ancien sensei. Décidément, il était trop mignon.

« -Non évidemment que non, si nous sommes assez discrets, ça devrait pouvoir le faire. »

Quelque part au fond de lui, Naruto avait l'impression de trahir l'ancien Kakashi. Que faire, si jamais il retrouvait la mémoire ?

Il préféra ne pas y penser et profiter des moments qu'il avait avec Son Kakashi. Son doux Kakashi. Son gentil et adorable Kakashi.

XXX

**_Hopital de Konoha_**

« -Toujours aucun souvenir, aucun flash-back, aucun trouble de la mémoire ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non. »

Kakashi était allongé, torse nu, sur une table dans une salle de consultation, c'était sa visite hebdomadaire. Sakura lui faisait faire tous les examens et le questionnait sur sa mémoire. Malgré les séances thérapeutiques, Kakashi n'avait pas progressé au niveau de sa mémoire, il n'avait rien qui lui était revenu.

« -Est-ce normal ? Fit Kakashi en voyant le visage grave de la jeune fille.

-Non, non, au contraire, ce n'est pas rare de voir que certains ninjas perdent la mémoire et ne la retrouvent pas toujours, c'est juste que…

-Vous auriez aimé que je la retrouve, acheva Kakashi.

Sakura déposa son bloc note, silencieusement.

« -Je dois vous dire, Kakashi-sensei… »

_Encore le sensei_, nota le ninja amnésique.

« -Je pensais que grâce à tous ce qu'on avait mis en place, vous auriez, ne serait-ce qu'un infime souvenir qui vous reviendrez…

-Je suis désolé…je comprends, je suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous faites tous pour moi.

-Mais d'un côté…Non, rien, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, on se verra la semaine prochaine. »

Kakashi s'exécuta et remit son t-shirt. Il savait qu'à un moment de sa vie, lui et Sakura avaient été proche d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pour lui, Sakura était juste son médecin. Elle a toujours été bienveillante et attentionnée, et Kakashi lui en était reconnaissant, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, malgré leur relation médecin-patient, il pouvait parfois voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Dans ces moments-là, il culpabilisait, il aurait aimé rassurer la jeune fille, lui dire qu'il allait bientôt retrouver la mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sakura avait été son élève. Elle était si forte, si intelligente, si sûre d'elle, qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment joué un rôle important dans sa vie.

« -Euh…comment ça va avec Uchiha-san ? Tenta de demander Kakashi.

\- C'est…compliqué, mais il va bien, il est assez occupé ces derniers temps, avec les missions...soupira Sakura en cachant sa surprise.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur au lieu de l'observer en silence ? »

Les paroles de Kakashi eurent un effet de coup de poing pour Sakura qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça de la part de son sensei amnésique. Parler à Sasuke, c'est comme parler à un cactus, au risque de se faire piquer.

« -Si seulement c'était facile, gémit-elle dramatiquement.

Kakashi rit doucement et posa une main tendre sur la tête rose.

« -L'amour n'a jamais été difficile. »

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, pendant un instant, elle crut revoir le visage masqué de son sensei, qui lui souriait et qui lui disait que tout ira bien. Sa main sur sa tête lui rappelait tous ses instants de sa vie, lorsqu'elle doutait d'elle, où Kakashi venait la rassurer.

_Est-ce par hasard…._

Voyant le regard insistant de Sakura, Kakashi retira soudainement sa main, remarquant son geste irréfléchi.

« - Excusez-moi, je…n'ai pas voulu…Balbutie-t-il, je…n'ai pas pu…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, assura Sakura en lui souriant, au contraire, cela prouve que vous n'avez pas tout perdu. »

Il aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle avait déjà ouverte la porte et une tête blonde s'y trouvait juste derrière.

« -Bon sang, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à écouter les portes ! Hurla Sakura en lui assénant un coup de poing qui le propulsa contre le mur.

Naruto gémit de douleurs en s'excusant auprès de Sakura, prétextant qu'il voulait juste savoir si Kakashi allait bien.

« -Bien heureusement qu'il va bien, sinon je t'aurai foutu la raclée de ta vie ! Gronda Sakura.

Kakashi se retint de rire en voyant les deux gens se disputer. Est-ce que c'était comme ça avant qu'il n'oublie ? Il n'avait jamais interrogé Naruto, Sakura ou bien Sasuke pour savoir comment il était avant, qui il était, parce qu'il voulait le découvrir lui-même, en espérant que sa mémoire revienne. Il avait en plus de cela remarqué que très souvent, les trois jeunes se retenaient de dire certaines de choses pour ne pas le brusquer ou éviter d'aller trop loin. Non pas que cela gênait Kakashi, mais il était de plus en plus curieux, par rapport ça…surtout depuis que la relation entre lui et Naruto s'était rapprochée.

« -Bien, rentrons ! Dit-Naruto en frottant sa main contre son front.

-N'hésitez pas venir me voir, si jamais il y a un problème, dit Sakura.

Kakashi hocha la tête et suivit Naruto qui avait hâte de sortir de l'hôpital.

« -Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il en notant qu'ils prenaient pas le même chemin qu'au retour.

-On va aux onsens, marmonna Naruto, vous avez besoin de vous détendre. »

_Moi…ou lui ?_ Pensa alors Kakashi en cachant un sourire.

xxx

Il n'y avait personne. A croire que Naruto ait tout orchestré, surtout qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas une heure habituel pour aller prendre des bains. Kakashi se détendit tout en appréciant la petite cascade à ces côtés. Enfin du moins, il essayait, car un blond, à quelques mètres de lui, avait décidé de le fixer depuis quelques minutes.

Avait-il une tâche sur le visage ? Un morceau de salade dans les dents ? Un insecte dans les cheveux ?

« -Euh…Naruto…pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda courageusement l'argenté.

Naruto sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il regardait un peu trop longtemps Kakashi. Il eut un rire gêné.

« -Hahaha, j'aime bien vous regarder, je vous trouve très beau en fait, avoua-t-il.

Kakashi rougit et détourna ses yeux sur autre chose.

« -Je me disais que c'était dommage que vous cachiez votre visage…

-Mais…je ne cache pas mon visage, protesta l'argenté.

Le jeune Uzumaki se rendit compte de sa bourde.

« -Ah euh…c'est-à-dire que avant…vous cachiez tout le temps votre visage.

-Vraiment ? »

Kakashi porta sa main sur ses lèvres et ses joues, s'observant sur le reflet de l'eau, en se demandant pourquoi il avait autrefois une intention particulière à ça. Est-ce à cause du grain de beauté ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas gênant…quoique c'était rare d'en avoir un aussi visible et à cette endroit…surtout pour un homme. Pour les femmes, cela donnaient un coté sensuel et…Il ressentit un coup de massue sur la tête quand il se mit à penser que c'est probablement ce coté « féminin » qui l'avait sans doute gêné…surtout qu'il était un ninja, peut-être qu'il était sensible à ça…

« -Hey…ne vous bilez pas pour ça…je n'aurai pas du vous le dire…Dit Naruto qui s'était rapproché très près de lui en le caressant d'une main sa joue qui rosit doucement à son contact.

« -Moi, je t'aime comme ça, comme tu es, continua Naruto en lui saissisant tendrement le menton pour l'embrasser.

_Mais…m'aimait-il avant ?_ Pensa Kakashi en fermant les yeux laissant le plus jeune dirigeait le baiser.


End file.
